Hit the Floor
by Dreamdance
Summary: One minute you're on top, the next you're not. Watch it drop, making your heart stop, just before you hit the floor. One minute you're on top, the next you're not. Missed your shot, making your heart stop. You think you won and then it's all gone. Songfic


Titel: Hit the floor

Autor: Dreamdancer

Genre: Darkfic, Drama, Songfic

Beta: Dule

Warnings: P 18, viele Tote, HBP & DH wird ignoriert.

Summary: One minute you're on top / The next you're not / Watch it drop / Making your heart stop / Just before you hit the floor / One minute you're on top / The next you're not / Missed your shot / Making your heart stop /You think you won / And then it's all gone. Songfic

A/N: Das Lied von Linkin Park "Hit the floor" ist die Vorlage

HBP& DH wird ignoriert.

**There are just too many**

**Times that people**

**Have tried to look inside of me**

**Wondering what I think of you**

**And I protect you out of courtesy**

**Too many times that I've**

**Held on when I needed to push away**

**Afraid to say what was on my mind**

**Afraid to say what I need to say**

**Too many**

**Things that you've said about me**

**When I'm not around**

**You think having the upper hand**

**Means you've got to keep putting me down**

**But I've had too many stand-offs with you**

**It's about as much as I can stand**

**Just wait until the upper hand**

**Is mine**

«Wie fühlst du dich?», fragte Acon Malfoy und lächelte falsch.

«Mir geht's gut.», erklärte Tom und richtete sich auf, ohne die hilfreiche Hand zu beachten. Diese ganze Situation – Malfoys sichtlicher Triumph ihn am Boden liegen zu sehen – hatte einzig und allein dieser Gryffindorbengel zu verantworten. Die Rache würde folgen. Tom fühlte heiße, siedende Wut ins sich aufsteigen, doch er wusste, dass er sich beherrschen musste. Professor Dumbledore schien ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, seit er ihn im Waisenhaus besucht hatte. Wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehrend, straffte Tom seine Schultern und ging langsam in die Kerker hinunter.

«Warte doch!», rief Acon und eilte ihm hinterher. Tom drehte sich nicht um. Schon geschlagene fünf Jahre – seit seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts – lief ihm der Malfoy hinterher wie ein Hündchen.

«Warum hast du Dumbledore nicht verraten?», fragte der Blonde. Tom knurrte und schlug ihm die Zimmertür vor der Nase zu. Vertrauensschüler zu sein, hatte eindeutig Vorteile.

Warum er Dumbledore nicht verraten hatte?

Flaschback

­«Tom, ich weiß genau, dass du etwas im Schilde führst.», erklärte Dumbledore nachdrücklich, «Du verschwindest nachts aus deinem Bett und kehrst erst im Morgengrauen zurück!»

«Spionieren Sie mir nach?», fragte Tom mit – äußerlicher – eiserner Ruhe.

«Wie bitte?», erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Blitzschnell drehte sich Tom im Stuhl um. Schulleiter Dippet stand im Türrahmen.

«Professor Dumbledore hat mir nur etwas für meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz erklärt. Bis Morgen, Professor.», sagte Tom höflich und verschwand durch die Tür. Bevor er sie schließen konnte, hörte er noch kurz Dumbledore:

«Er hat etwas vor, Direktor.»

Flashback Ende

Pure Höflichkeit hatte ihn zu dieser Lüge geführt, doch hatte natürlich bald die gesamte Schule davon erfahren – und die Tatsachen verdreht. So lautete die meistverbreitete Version, dass der Slytherin den Lehrer in Schutz genommen hatte. Vor dem Schulleiter.

'Aber klar doch.', dachte Tom sarkastisch, 'Eher wird die Hölle zufrieren.' Noch immer mit mieser Laune machte er sich an seine Hausaufgaben und stellte bald fest, dass er durchaus einige Fragen an seinen Verwandlungslehrer hätte.

Ohne auch nur anzuklopfen, sprang plötzlich die Tür auf und sein Hauslehrer Professor Prince stürmte hinein.

«Was muss ich erfahren, Riddle? Sie haben Dumbledore Spionage vorgeworfen?», bellte der Lehrer und baute sich vor seinem Schüler auf. Der stand auf und hielt den Mund.

«Was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?», fragte der Tränkelehrer mit leiser aber gefährlicher Stimme. 'Dumbledore ist ein Arsch und gehört gefeuert.'

«Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie reden, Sir.», erklärte Tom unschuldig. Professor Prince verengte die Augen.

«Und warum hat mich der Schulleiter dann in sein Büro gebeten und ein ausführliches Gespräch über Sie und Ihre Ambitionen verlangt?», 'Weil er ein Idiot, blind, taub und hirnlos ist.'

«Ich habe Professor Dumbledore nicht der Spionage bezichtig und ich hoffe, das Gespräch war nicht zu unangenehm.», sagte Tom.

«Im Gegenteil, er ist von Ihrem schulischen Erfolg erfreut. Dennoch soll ich mehr als ein Auge auf Sie haben.», 'Dieser inzestverseuchte alte Sack.'

«Ich hoffe, so etwas kommt nicht wieder vor.», sagte Tom gespielt demütig und senkte den Kopf.

«Ich hoffe es ebenfalls.», zischte der Slytherinhauslehrer und verließ sofort das Zimmer. Erschöpft ließ sich der Schüler auf den Stuhl zurückfallen.

Professor Prince war neben Dumbledore einer der intelligentesten Lehrer von Hogwarts. Ihn zu täuschen war höllisch schwer, zumal er ein hervorragender Legillimentiker war. Dennoch war Tom äußerst glücklich, dass er anscheinend nichts herausgefunden hatte und sein eigenes Okklumentikschild demnach arbeitete.

Wütend wischte er alles von seinem Schreibtisch. Das kurze Hochgefühl war schlagartig verflogen und Wut machte sich breit. Dumbledore hatte es schon wieder geschafft, ihn klein zu halten und gleichzeitig seine Position zu schwächen. Dennoch hatte Tom ihm zumindest einen kleinen Sieg abtrotzen können: Prince hatte nichts gegen ihn herausgefunden und genauso sollte es bleiben.

«Warte nur, bis ich am längeren Hebel sitze!», verkündete Tom der Luft.

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Watch it drop**

**Making your heart stop**

**Just before you hit the floor**

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Missed your shot**

**Making your heart stop**

**You think you won**

**And then it's all gone**

«Avada Kedavra!», ruft der Todesser und tötet so einen der Ordenskämpfer. Seine Truppe kämpft sich durch die Straßen näher an den Zielort heran. Nach einigen wenigen Verlusten auf seiner Seite – garantiert weniger als beim Gegner – erreichen sie endlich Sichtweite. Doch trotz diesem, eigentlich guten Ergebnis, sieht sich die Gruppe Todesser mehr als doppelt so vielen Ordensleuten gegenüber. Ein schmales Lächeln huscht über die Züge des Anführers. Er hebt den Zauberstab in die Luft und ruft: «Mordremors!» Ein durchbrechender Avada der Gegenseite tötet ihn wenige Sekunden danach. Doch das Zeichen ist gegeben.

Aus allen Seitenstraßen heraus drängen Hunderte von Todesser zum Haus und auf die, sich plötzlich in der Unterzahl befindende Gruppe ein. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet und nun massakrieren die Todesser die wenigen, höchstens 30 Zauberer. Der gesamte Boden vor dem Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 schwimmt im Blut. Doch die Leiche des Schulleiters ist nicht dabei.

Das jedoch kann den Triumph aus den roten Augen nicht verbannen, als Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle, den Zauberstab hebt. Einige komplizierte Beschwörungsformeln später taucht vor aller Augen das alte Haus der Black Familie aus dem Nichts auf. Toms Lippen verziehen sich im grausamen Versuch eines Lächelns.

«Bombarda!»

Einzig Trümmer bleiben nach der Explosion, über die die Reporter berichten können.

**So many people like me**

**Put so much trust in all your lies**

**So concerned with what you think**

**To just say what we feel inside**

**So many people like me**

**Walk on eggshells all day long**

**All I know is that all I want**

**Is to feel like I'm not stepped on**

**There are so many things you say**

**That make me feel like you've crossed the line**

**What goes up will surely fall**

**An I'm counting down the time**

**'cause I've had so many stand-offs with you**

**It's about as much as I can stand**

**So I'm waiting until the upper hand**

**Is mine**

«Warum haben Sie sich heute schon wieder gegen Dumbledore aufgelehnt?», fragte Prince mit einer Spur langweile in der Stimme. Solche und ähnliche Gespräche hatte er mit seinem Schüler seit dessen fünften Jahr schon oft geführt.

«Ich sehe nicht ein, warum schwarze Magie immer schlecht sein muss.», erklärte der Sechstklässler, «Professor Dumbledore ist so vehement gegen schwarze Magie, dass er noch nicht einmal andere Standpunkte zulässt. Das ist meiner Meinung nach keine gute Einstellung als Lehrer.», fuhr Tom dann stur fort.

«Sie können sich nicht ständig gegen die Meinung der Allgemeinheit auflehnen, Riddle. Sogar ein so guter Schüler wie Sie wird niemals damit durchkommen.»

«Sie denken ja noch nicht einmal darüber nach was Professor Dumbledore sagt! Gestern hat er in Verwandlung verkündet, dass andersartige Wesen aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen gehören und es bleiben sollen! Ich meine, Zentauren besitzen ein unglaubliches Heilwissen. Warum kann man sich nicht mit ihnen verständigen, um eine weit aus bessere Versorgung zu erreichen?»

«Werden Sie Minister, wenn Ihnen solche Sachen am Herz liegen, aber versauen Sie sich Ihre Schulkarriere nicht mit derartigen Äußerungen. Ich werde ausnahmsweise nicht den Schulleiter unterrichten. Verlassen Sie mein Büro.», sagte Prince eisig.

Vor Wut fast überkochend rannte Tom aus dem Zimmer, in den zweiten Stock und in das Mädchenklo der Maulenden Myrte. Zitternd öffnete er den Zugang zur Unterwelt von Hogwarts und eilte in die Kammer von Slytherin. Dort lehnte er sich, wie so oft an eine Statue und ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Die Mauern zitterten, das Wasser schlug Wogen und schließlich sprudelte es an einer anderen Stelle aus dem Boden. Doch er beachtete es nicht.

Nur weil Dumbledore es so wollte, konnte er doch nicht einfach im Staub kriechen und jeden andersgearteten Gedanken verteufeln! Jedes Mal machte der Lehrer deutlich, dass er die Macht hatte und nicht die Schüler. Dass er tun und sagen konnte, was er wollte. Egal was! Alle nickten und hielten den Mund. Sogar als er letztens offen den Slytherins ungerechterweise viel zu viele Punkte abgezogen hatte, wollte niemand gegen ihn aufmucken. Irgendwo musste der Schlussstrich gesetzt werden, und bei Merlin, Dumbledore würde es zu spüren bekommen, was es hieß, sich mit Slytherin anzulegen!

Tom wachte erst auf, als seine Socken sich vollkommen mit Wasser voll gesogen hatten und ihm die Kälte ins Fleisch schnitt. Überrascht sah er auf den kleinen See und beseitigte ihn mit einem nachlässigen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes. Aus dem Loch im Boden hinter der Statue Slytherins quoll wieder die Kälte und Tom besah es sich näher. Es musste eine Verbindung mit dem See haben!

Kurz entschlossen verwandelte sich Tom in seinen Animagus und tauchte in die Tiefe. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er gegen die starke Strömung ankämpfen musste, erreichte er den See. Freudig tauchte er an die Oberfläche und kam an dem Ende des Sees an die Luft, an dem er im Wald endete. Ein Grinsen – wenn Schlangen das denn können – zog sich um seine Lefzen und er verankerte die Stelle und einige bemerkenswerte Steine in seinem Gedächtnis. Dann tauchte er wieder hinunter und in die Schule zurück.

'Dumbledore, deine Zeit ist gekommen! Zähl' schon mal die Minuten.', triumphierte Tom, kehrte in die Kammer zurück und leerte sie erneut vom Wasser. Dann legte er um das Loch eine Magiesperre, damit der Raum trocken bleiben würde und schloss alles mit einer Illusion ab. Nun war hier für jeden anderen außer ihm fester Boden. Lächelnd kehrte er in die Schule zurück.

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Watch it drop**

**Making your heart stop**

**Just before you hit the floor**

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Missed your shot**

**Making your heart stop**

**You think you won**

**And then it's all gone**

Seine Todesser rennen gegen die Schlossmauern an, doch ihr Herr ist nicht an ihrer Seite. Tom hat sich schon früh zurückgezogen und ist in den Wald verschwunden, auf der Suche nach dem verborgenen Ausläufer des Sees. 'Noch ist das Glück auf der Seite der Hogwartsbewohner.', denkt Tom und verwandelte sich seinen in Schlangenanimagus. Er taucht in das kalte Gewässer und findet schnell den Eingang zu Hogwarts. Er wuchtet sich durch die Illusion auf den Boden der Kammer und registriert das viele Wasser, das offenbar durch seine Sperre in die Kammer gelangt ist. Dann zügelt er und riecht den Geruch eines Jungen – eines ganz besonderen Jungen: Harry Potter. Er reist seine Schlangenaugen noch weiter auf, als sonst und schlängelt sich in die Richtung, die ihm der Geruch weist.

Einige hundert Meter vor seinem zukünftigen Opfer hält er inne und sondiert das Terrain erneut. Er riecht den Jungen, Blut und Tränen. Blut und Tränen? Erstaunt hebt er den Kopf und bewegt sich näher an den Gryffindor heran. Endlich kann er verstehen was dieser murmelt. Doch seine Überraschung steigert sich noch mehr, als er Parsel hört und versteht.

«Verfluchter Malfoy...», ein Geräusch als wird Stoff zerrissen, «Ich bring' ihn um. Mich einfach mit diesssem Dolch – Zssauber zsssu belegen...», ein Schniefen, «Der sssoll verrecken...», leises Schlangenlachen schleicht sich aus seinem Maul, «Wasss? Wer issst da?», fragt Potter in die Dunkelheit. Und Tom wirft seinen ganzen Plan auf den Kopf.

«Ich.», zischelt er, bewegt sich näher an den Jungen und ins Licht. Nur undeutlich kann er durch die Schlangenaugen die Gestalt des Gryffindors ausmachen, doch er kauert auf dem kalten Boden und hat dunklen Stoff um seine blutigen Arme geschlungen; er kann das Blut bis hierher riechen.

«Sssehr witzssig. Du bissst sssehr ausssergewöhnlich gemussstert. Woher kommssst du?», fragt sein Erzfeind und streicht langsam über seinen Kopf, den Körper entlang. Ein angenehmes Zischeln entkommt ihm. Als Antwort lacht der Junge unterdrück.

«Wenn du mir nicht antworten willssst... Kommssst du von oben?»

«Ja.», erklärt Tom und drückt sich unwillkürlich der streichelnden Hand entgegen.

«Wie ssstehtsss? Gewinnt der Ssschlangenmensssch?»

«Wer?», empört richtet sich Tom auf.

«Brauchssst dich nicht aufregen...», beruhigend streicht Harry weiter über den glatten Schlangenkörper, «Er sssieht nun mal mehr nach Ssschlange alsss nach Mensssch aus.»

«Willssst du, dassss er gewinnt?», fragt Tom verschlagen.

«Du kommssst wohl von ihm? Und ich weisss essss wirklich nicht. Da sssind meine Freunde... die sssollen nicht sssterben. Aber wenn Dumbledore gewinnt... Dann wird ssschwarze Magie völlig verboten. Und irgendwie bin ich auch ssschwarzmagisssch.»

«Wirklich?», entkommt es Tom.

«Ja. Sssonst könnte ich ja nicht mit dir sssprechen. Ausssserdem ist sssschwarze Magie viel interesssanter und mächtiger als weissse. Aber, wie gesssagt, wenn Voldemort gewinnt, tötet er meine Freunde. Ich will dassss nicht.», Tom fühlt Tränen auf seine Haut fallen.

«Wenn essss nur dassss wäre...?», vorsichtig tastet er sich vor.

«Du kommsssst wirklich von ihm. Ich habe noch keine so kluge Sssschlange gesehen. Aber du bissst nicht Nagini.»

«Ich bin noch nicht lange bei ihm.», lügt Tom das Blaue vom Himmel. Lange schweigen beide.

«Ich denke... Ja.», sagt Harry schließlich leise.

«Gut. Dann tritt ein paar Sssschritte zsssurück.», befiehlt Tom.

«Wasss...?», stottert Harry, tut aber wie befohlen. Vor seinen Augen verwandelt sich die Schlange in Tom Riddle.

«Scheiße!», flucht Harry und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Seine Hand zuckt in die Tasche – Tom verspannt sich kurz – und kommt leer wieder zum Vorschein. Dann sieht der Slytherin den vermissten Zauberstab vor sich liegen. Er bückt sich und greift nach dem Stab, der derselbe ist wie seiner. Er wirft ihn Harry zu, der ihn stumm fängt.

«Du hast denselben Zauberstab wie ich.», sagt der Slytherin, «Ich bin bereit, deine Freunde am Leben und in Freiheit zu lassen, wenn du nie wieder gegen mich kämpfen wirst.»

«Du...du... du siehst so anders aus!», stottert Harry. Leises Lachen von Tom folgt. Er streicht sich durch seine schwarzen Haare.

«Was du auf dem Friedhof gesehen hast, war eine halbe Animagusverwandlung.», grinst er. Plötzlich verändert sich Harrys Haltung. Seine Augen erhalten dieses Funkeln, das Tom bei jedem Kampf gegen ihn beobachtet hat.

«Die Weasleys und Hermine Granger. Außerdem will ich nicht als Gefangener behandelt werden.», sagt er und kein Zweifel ist in seiner Stimme.

«Einverstanden.», Tom geht auf ihn zu und reicht ihm die Hand. Ein grün schillerndes Band schimmerte kurz über ihren Händen. Dann richtet er seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Harry – der nicht einmal zusammenzuckt, wie Tom ihm anerkennen muss – und spricht einen tiefdunklen Heilzauber. Sämtliche Schnittwunden verschwinden.

«Ein Malfoy?», auf Harrys bestätigende Nicken fährt er fort, «Da kenne ich auch einen. Sehr nervig.», dann verwandelt er sich zurück in die Schlange und schlingt sich um den jungen Körper.

«Auf zsssu Dumbledore.», zischelt er und zusammen verlassen sie die Kammer des Schreckens.

**I know I'll never trust a single thing you say**

**You knew your lies would divide us**

**But you lied anyway**

**And all the lies have got you floating**

**Up above us all**

**But what goes up hast got to fall**

«Tom Riddle!»

Tom erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf das Podium zu. Die Große Halle war in den Farben der Häuser geschmückt, doch grün und rot schienen sich gegenseitig überstrahlen zu wollen. Er betrat die Erhöhung. Schulleiter Dippet überreichte ihm dümmlich grinsend sein Abschlusszeugnis als Bester seines Jahrgangs. Tom warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Endnote: Ohnegleichen mit Auszeichnung! Er lächelte noch breiter. Vom Ohnegleichen hatte er gewusst, doch auf wessen Verantwortung ging die Auszeichnung?

Einige Zeit später, als alle ihr Zeugnis erhalten hatte, endete der offizielle Teil der Abschlusszeremonie und der lockere Part begann. Ein Butterbier in der Hand stand Tom in einer Ecke, umringt von seinen besten Freunden. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich unmerklich. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte man eher "Untertanen" sagen. Der Plan für sein zukünftiges Leben stand in Grobzügen bereits fest.

Urplötzlich stand Dumbledore neben ihm, während seine Freunde verschwunden waren.

«Ich gratuliere zu diesem hervorragenden Abschluss.», lobte der Lehrer und sah sehr erfreut aus.

«Ich habe zu Danken, Professor. Sie haben mir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß.», antwortete Tom und dachte überhaupt nicht an den Schulstoff. Eher daran, wie man Menschen täuschte und für seine Zwecke einsetzte. Dumbledore war in dieser Hinsicht irgendwie ein Vorbild. Auch wenn seine und Toms Einstellung genau gegenteilig waren, stand der promovierte Schüler nicht mehr unter der Fuchtel des Lehrers. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

«Keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Sie haben sich mehr selbst beigebracht, als ich Ihnen.», wandte Dumbledore ein und ging wieder. Auch da hatte er Recht, erkannte Tom ironisch. Er beherrschte Parsel, einen Basilisken und viel schwarze Magie. Dennoch, hätte der Verwandlungsprofessor nicht Andersdenkende so vehement verurteilt, hätte sich ihr Weg nicht teilen müssen. So aber...

'Ich werde dich stürzen!', dachte Tom.

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Watch it drop**

**Making your heart stop**

**Just before you hit the floor**

**One minute you're on top**

**The next you're not**

**Missed your shot**

**Making your heart stop**

**You think you won**

**And then it's all gone**

Harry trägt ihn durch die unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts' bis ins Büro des Direktors. Hier hat sich viel verändert seit Toms und Dippets Zeit. Hell scheint die Sonne auf den Schreibtisch und lässt die zahlreichen Gegenstände gleißen. Dumbledore hält den Kopf über seine Papiere gesenkt und begrüßt Harry.

«Harry. Es wird bald vorbei sein.»

«Da haben Sie recht.», antwortet der Gryffindor und setzt sich in einen der Sessel. Tom lässt er auf den anderen gleiten. Der Direktor sieht auf und stockt kurz.

«Wo hast du denn diese Schlange her?», es ist offensichtlich, dass ihm unbehaglich zumute ist.

«Sie wissen doch, dass ich ein Parselmund bin. Und ich kann ihn ja auch in Voldemorts Lager schicken um zu spionieren.», schlangenartiges Lachen entkommt Tom. Der Junge ist mehr Slytherin als Gryffindor.

«Du ssssolltesst in Ssslytherin sein, Harry.», lacht Tom.

«Wäre ich auch beinahe.», erklärt der Gryffindor und jagt Dumbledore sichtlich Schauer über den Rücken.

«Wer issst Schuld?»

«Draco Malfoy.»

«Dassss wird kein Problem sssein. Der Junge isssst eh' zsssu nichtsss zsssu gebrauchen. Genaussso wie sssein Grossssvater.»

«Harry, mein Lieber. Könntest du das bitte in meiner Gegenwart unterlassen?», fragt Dumbledore, doch es klingt eher wie ein Befehl.

«Kann ich mich dann mit ihm auf Englisch unterhalten?»

«Was?», entschlüpft es dem Direktor, doch er erbleicht vollkommen als sich die Schlange in Tom Riddle verwandelt. So erschrocken ist er, dass er nicht nach seinem Zauberstab greift.

«Acon Malfoy war genauso nervig wie dein Malfoy ist, denke ich.», beantwortet Tom die Frage und erntet ein Lächeln. Dann wendet er sich Dumbledore zu.

«Wie schön, wieder hier zu sein.», endlich besinnt sich der Schulleiter seines Zauberstabes. Doch bevor er ihn vollkommen aus der Tasche ziehen kann, entwaffnet Harry ihn mit einem Expelliarmus.

«So schnell wendet sich das Blatt, Dumbledore.»

­«Harry, warum?», fragt der alte Mann.

«Weil Sie mir nicht das geben können, was ich will.», erklärt der Gryffindor, steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer. Tom weis, dass er vor der Tür warten wird.

«Mein Triumph wird vollkommen sein. Und deine Zeit ist um.»

«Was habe ich falsch gemacht?», Tom schüttelt sanft den Kopf.

«Dieser Augenblick ist endgültig vorbei.», er hebt den Zauberstab und spricht die zwei magischen Worte.

A/N: So, das war's. Wie hat's euch gefallen?

R/R

Dreamdancer


End file.
